If Only You Knew
by AnimeGuera
Summary: 1xR. Heero prepares to leave at last, but he finds he cannot leave without one last glance at her. He find himself in an inescapable situation, who can help him?


If Only You Knew . . .  
Chapter 1  
By AnimeGuera

My latest story, although I haven't finished my others. The day will come... This story was a challenge for me, it will not contain the word "love" in it. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

A sad but true tale of two young teenagers that longed for each other during the hardest of times. During a war that threatened to destroy all of the living humans. Although her thoughts remained on helping stop the war, she could not control her heart as it called out for a special person. As the war came to an end, her heart still beat for him. But he was deaf to her cries, his heart frozen from his trials in war. But slowly she began to defrost his heart but he refused to compromise. His thoughts still remaining in battle.

Relena's Thoughts

"Heero." The name that escapes my lips but never escapes my mind, even though I try to outrun it. Even though I try to remain busy, it only takes that one second to drink coffee to remind me of his face, his bravery and his eyes. Although he attempted to murder me, he more than once saved my life. I only regret I could not the do same for him. But after the war, he just disappeared. Why did you leave? This world needs you. I need you, your protection. I'm sure I would die if your proxmity was not reduced. If only I had your presence that alone would suffice. To be able to see you once more. If only . . .

Her thoughts ended as she fell into a deep sweet slumber. Visions of that brave soldier, her savior once more filled her dreams.

A candle that had been placed on her dresser near her bed was burning brilliantly. A light breeze snuck in the window and lightly cooled the warm room and consequently knocked over the lit candle. The flame still burned as it landed on the carpet floor.

Heero

Why? Why do I keep drifting back to this place? I only find the same house, on the same road with the same person in it. The one person who no matter how hard I attempt to focus on other things, my mind always drifts back to. Always my thoughts on her, about her, never faltering. It's maddening. Just one more view of the hosue, my last before I leave forever.

The house, always big and old, it hadn't changed. The greenery surrounding it, always remained well maintained and beautiful. But it wasn't the outside appearance of the house that kept my attention. I looked at the window two stories up. The window in which Relena slept in. I knew it was that window with the red tinted frame. It had been the window the first time I visited it and I doubt it will change now; however, something seemed strange about it now. An orange glow emitted from the glass. What could it be? They appeared to be flames from a fire. I heard a siren, coming closer and closer. Soon a firetruck appeared in my view. It roared to the mansion. There was a fire inside the house.

Ominous POV

The young man took off running towards the brightly burning room in the big house. The fire truck that had been called to extinguish the fire was coming closer but he was already jumping from the top of the brick wall surrounding the land. He landed easily and without effort, he immediately began running towards the mansion. His feet made no sounds on the overly green grass, and in seconds he had reached the wall of the house. His feet almos tflew up the wall, from experience he reached the second floor window easily. As he arrived at the glowing window the air around him became ery warm. The glass in the window itself was very hot to the touched, as Heero found out with a minor burn on his fingers.

He could not open the windowand breaking it from his position could be dangerous. The men on the fire truck had barely entered the house. Using his upper body, heero hung from the windowsill, still very warm and flipped himself into the window, breaking in easily. Shattered glass flew in the room. Heero obtained small scratches but he was indifferent. Inside the burning room, the fire intensified with Heero's presence. The curtains, the floor, all things flammable were aflame. Relena was not in the room. The grand bed on which she was sleeping remained empty in ashes.

A faint coughing sounds came from a closed door in front of the ash bed. Flames blocked the path to the door. Without hesitation, he tore through the door as if it became paper. He fell through to the bathroom. Its decorations shined brightly despite the ash flying in. The coughing increased as the smoke that entered along iwth Heero filled the room. The sounds emitted from behind a flowery shower curtain. Violently tearing it down, Heero revealed an ash covered young woman shaking with coughs. Her breatings cmae slowly and heavily, her eyes did not view Heero. His breath stopped short as he viewed her.

Soon the raspy breaths no longer filled the air. Hesitantly, he picked up her frail covered with ash. Looking once more at the doorway, it engulfed in flames. He softly dropped her back into the bathtub. Opening the cold water, her body became soaked with reviving ice cold water. The coughing began again though her eyes remained shut. He stepped in while the water rushed out and soaked himself also. Again he lifted the breath-taking woman into his arms nad prepared to leave, to save them both. The water remained dripping in the bathtub. Heero ran through the flames, only causing their clothes to dry a bit. Inside the bedroom the hungry flames surrounded them, ready to feast on their flesh. He turned but all around them were flames. The exit burned gracefully as well as half the room near the window he entered from.

His eyes reflected the flames, he kept turning and turning but no exit emerged. He stopped and closed his eyes and held the wet Relena closer to him. Slowly the heat began to disappate. The orange and red flames that had surrounded them before morphed into strange shades of blue. The heat they emitted no longer existed; a chill replaced them. Heero slowly opened his eyes. The room radiated with a blue glow of hte frozen flames. time itself had stopped; floating above the grand frozen flames was a figure. It shined more brilliantly despite the flames around it. Still grasping Relena tightly in his arms, Heero gazed at the person. He remained quiet but his eyes showed doubt. Clutching her closer, the floating woman spoke:

"Do you want to save her?" Said the soft voice. The sound coming from her made him step back.

"Who are you?" Heero said speaking softly. She smiled.

"Do you want to save her?" She repeated her question. Heero ignored the woman and looked down at the body he held gingerly.

"Yes." He said lightly, almost inaudible but his plea was heard by the woman above them. Her answer became a parting in the flames blocking the doorway. Heero reluctantly stepped towards the new exit, no harm came to him as he strode between the flamed path. He felt neither heat nor cold. Quickly, he burst through the bedroom door in that instant. Time returned to its normal state and the fire licked Heero as he flew out of hte burning room. Hitting the wall with a great thud, the men from the firetruck that had come to extinguish the flames immediately covered the bodies with a thick blanket. From then on, Heero's consciousness left him, barely registering the events that followed. Before he completely left to the darkness, he uttered an inaudible thanks to the angelic being that helped them.

Nearby Hospital

Bright blinding light shined through a window, it slowly made its way to the hospital bed. A smiling nurse carrying a tray of hospital food into the room strode to the bed humming lightly. Expectingly, she spoke to the patient that was lying on bed, hearing no response her eyes found no figure on bed or anywhre in that room. The patient had escaped, as he always did.

Walking calmly along the edge of hte hospital structure, his hair whip behind him. His arms hung down, limping. Passing a window, he continued. A roar was heard from the room with the window. Heero backtracked to view inside the window. His hands pushed against the soft warm grass. Inside the roar echoed out to Heero.

Inside, the view was hectic. A man with white blondish hair reaching down past his waist stood in the room. His face was filled with anger, he picked up an object, his arm reached behind him, the object began to approach the outside window. The figure looking in had to move aside quickly as the object shattered the window, the object flew out along with shards of glass. Despite his face appearing to be full of anger, tears ran down from his eyes.

His rant seemed finished as he sat down on a chair with his head between his hands. He looked to the floor and he remained still. A woman stood beside him, whose eyes were red from the tears that hadn't stopped, she had her arms over him.

The man on the chair stood up and left the room in a hurry, the woman followed behind him slowly. She looked to the floor and shut the door behind her leave.

The figure outside shattered the rest of the broken window into the room. He stepped inside and viewed the room. It was quiet except for the sound of struggling breathing. On the bed, there lay a person under the white sheets. An IV was stuck into their arm, a heart monitor sounded quietly in the background. Heero's steps stopped suddenly as he viewed the figure on the bed.

Her consistent breathing from the figure became short as they stopped completely for a moment, as did his. He approached the body and could only see her lying there. Her body did not move as she breathed. Her eyes remained closed as Heero stood beside the bed. His eyes could not leave her figure. Her hair was spread around the pillow, her face lay in the middle of the circle of her hair. He made an attempt to reach her hand but stopped short.

His thoughts were unknown as he continued to stare. Forgetting all else, he grabbed her soft hand. Expecting her warmth, he was shocked as to the coldness of her skin. He touched her forehead and felt an opposite temperature. Her warmth slightly burned her skin. Her ran his hand behind her head, holding back the hair that used to cover her face.

"Relena."

Her eyes fluttered a bit, her pupil showed slightly. He continued to gaze down at her, not speaking again. Her eyes split open, she gazed without focus at the figure beside her bed. "Heero." She muttered with immense difficulty. "I. . ." Her eyes closed again as she was left with solitude once again. Her head rolled on its side. Her mouth spoke one last word, "Heero," before a loud beeping noise filled the room.

Several people rushed in as the door to her room flew open. Running, people threw themselves into the room, they spoke loudly and circled the bed with the patient on it. The figure gazed inside for a moment, no others noticing his presence, but he left. The wind was let in by the broken window as the last shadow of the figure left.


End file.
